Draconous Potion
by Sweet Sakura
Summary: Another Potion and another essay. New people? R+R Flames Welcome
1. Egypt & The New Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**A/N: Lookie! Lookie! I got a new ficcy! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fic as much fun as I had writing. Professor Lupus, or Lupus is my character.**

***Draconous Potion***

**Dose Snape's yelling make the world go round, or does it bring a new world of yawning and suffering to the children of Hogwarts? Dose it bring new experiences and new friends? Answer to all is maybe. Not leaning towards a yes and not leaning towards a no. Yawning in the Great Hall and nearly getting a poke to stay awake, emerald eyes dropped in tiredness. Harry kept trying to keep her up before she fell asleep onto his shoulder, which would then result in yelling from a certain Slytherin from the table that was one more table away from them. The little pet unicorn pranced around the little area and ate the fruits off Sakura and Harry's plate as Desert and Hedwig came flying in. Leaving Harry with a letter and Sakura with another box. This made Sakura wide-awake, plus the fact that the unicorn had climb up on her arm and poked her lightly. The unicorn ran back down to the table and chewed at the string that tied the parchment to the box. Not wanting the little thing to destroy its teeth, she pulled the string from the box and opened it. To her amazement it was something she recognized, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. It looked like a jackal or was it a dog? She picked up the little black animal and put it in a little cage that she had attached to one of the loops on her pants. The little unicorn hopped in the cage and lay down quietly next to its new companion. Sakura and Harry got up to go to their special world wide magic study class. One of the good things about this class was that, the professor was young, he had unique seats and tables from different places around the world, and he didn't care if you fell asleep, which no one has. Feeling like she could mess with her Uncle's mind, she hid her books under his desk and turned the chair around so she was facing the wall of pictures that he and the class had created. She listened as the class came in; she took the little cage off, and placed it on the desk.**

**"Anubis! Bastet! Some great beings of time!" a voice yelled and busted out from behind the doors.**

**"Good Morning, everyone! And welcome to great Egypt!" A man with brown hair and baby blue eyes smiled at the class and with the flick of his wand. **

**The floor turned into sand, the seats and tables turned into tables and chairs for royalty. The students' robes changed to that of royalty. Some wore the clothes of warriors or people of the kingdom. The classed was impressed, as always, this was probably one of the favorite classes of the Slytherins and Gryffindors, for it was only offered to them. Everyone in the classes looked around at all that was before them, the walls and everything in the room either changed or disappeared.**

**"Professor Lupus! Where are Harry, Akari, Malfoy, and Sakura?" Someone questioned.**

**"Oh don't worry about them! You'll see them in a few seconds, but first I want to introduce a new Slytherin and addition to our class! Direct from the golden, sandy grounds! Adrette Aubery!" He flicked his wand once and a girl with long black hair and lavender eyes in ran as if she was just a little girl.**

**Everyone stared at her as she ran quickly to sit next to Risika. Lupus watched her run in and thought that is she's going to be childish, that she wouldn't do it with her other professors. He smiled at the class and looked around at them. **

**"Now, how shall we start? Oh I know! We'll bring in a few gods and goddess! Here is Anubis!" He smiled as Harry walked into the classroom.**

**He had the head of a jackal and the robes and all of Anubis. The jackal head was only a mask, but it looked like it was part of him. He walked to the chair at Lupus' desk and stood still on the left side where a new chair of royalty appeared.**

**"I present Bastet!" He was still smiling as Akari walked into the classroom.**

**She had the head of cat and the robes and all of Bastet. Much like Harry's mask, it was the same for Akari, but the cat head. She walked over to where the chairs are and stood on the right side next to the chair that already stood there.**

**"Here is your king!" Draco walked in and their were a few hisses a boos from a few Gryffindors and a few cheers from the Slytherins.**

**Draco walked over to Anubis and Sat in the chair next to him. He sat their quietly not saying a word.**

**"And finally your Queen, Sakura!" Sakura walked in and the same things happened to her, but vise versa.**

**"Now, now, they do make an unlikely king and queen, but this is a history lesson on magic." Lupus told his class as he saw some of them getting mad.**

**"Now here the lovely Queen has the royal cat by her side. Cats were important in those days. Sometimes you'd think that the cats possessed a power stronger then any wizards." He told the class as a black cat with a gold necklace sat next Sakura's chair.**

**Lupus continued to tell the class about the magic and a bit of history of Egypt. Everyone seemed to be caught up in what he was saying that they had forgotten to take notes for their homework. When the bell had rung no one wanted to move. They wanted to here more, but if they didn't go they would be late for lunch, since Special World Wide Magic Study was a double class.**

**"Come on, for homework you have to give me a 2 foot essay on a God or Goddess. You can do more if you please." He waved his wand and everything was back to normal. The cat turned into a little black dog that looks much like Anubis. This reminded Sakura of the little dog. They both looked then same. She got up quickly and remembered that after lunch she's supposed to meet Draco in the library for their potions work. They had to finish it this week because it was due Monday. The load of work for classes seemed to pile upon them everyday. She rushed to lunch to check for her owl and to at least give herself some extra energy. She ate her lunch quickly and took the note from Desert when he flew in. She rushed out in a hurry and went straight to the library. She sat down at a table and sighed as she set her things and the little cage onto the table. She took out a few scrolls and read them over as the blonde boy walked in and sat down next to her. They started to work on the project and then decided to work on some homework. Her emerald orbs seemed too tired to continue. She closed her eyes for a second and immediately fell asleep with her head on Draco's shoulder. He hadn't noticed her head on his shoulder until her heard a few giggling Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls. He didn't mind, much, but he let her sleep until it was time for their next class. She finally woke up and got her things together, a slight blush crossing her face. She walked off to her next class, thinking about how the Christmas dance was so close.**


	2. The Wand & Issues

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP!**

**A/N: Hi again! Now I can add more people into this since it doesn't involve Lupus, much. He he so evil. At least that's what my friends tell me.**

***Draconous Potion***

**Yawning sleepily in her class. It was History of Magic and this class was always boring. Professor Binns was so boring, other then the fact he is a ghost. She looked around at her class and caught Draco looking at her. She raised an eyebrow and mumbled something, which as strange as it is heard her. He mouthed back a "Look at the new Slytherin." Thus with that she looked. Apparently the new girl was trying to throw things at Professor Binns. She kept laugh quietly to herself as a wad of paper went through the professor's leg. Apparently the new girl things that everything is a joke, at least it seemed that way. The emerald eyes looked away in disgust. This wasn't what Hogwarts is about! The emerald orbs caught baby blue ones. The girl nodded and Risika mouthed a, 'She's going to get it now from Malfoy.' The young Phoenix daughter looked at Draco. Risika was right. Draco had his wand out and pointed it towards the new Slytherin. Sakura saw him mumble a charm and soon the Slytherin girl's wand came to his hands. The girl looked around, no longer able to throw paper at the professor, she sat there at her desk completely bored. Class ended and everyone ran out, not wanting to spend another moment with Professor Binns. The usual group Risika, Harry, Ron, Ari, Akari, Draco, and Sakura walked to the library for a quick search for a book about the Salem witch trials. Slytherins and Gryffindors had almost all their classes, but one. When Gryffindors had Defense Against the Dark Arts, Slytherins had Charms. Then vise versa, but they did get one class free for study hall.**

**"Malfoy?" The emerald-eyed girl asked.**

**No answer. He didn't look too happy. He clutched his bag tightly in anger.**

**"Draco?" Her honey sweet voice questioned him.**

**Finally he looked at her, his anger disappearing, for now.**

**"Sorry. I'm just made at that Slytherin girl. She's such a pest!" He yelled as it echoed though the halls.**

** The 6 students with Draco covered their ears. No one liked it when Draco was mad. He didn't seem he liked being mad either.**

**"Hey you!" Someone yelled and ran over.**

**It was Adrette Aubury, the new Slytherin with black hair and the lavender eyes.**

**"Hand over my wand, you Gryffindors!" She shouted at them.**

**The 5 Gryffindors growled at her in anger, but while growling at her like a pack of hungry wolves. Someone had to speak up and say something to her.**

**"Leave them be Aubury!" Draco spat out at her in a vicious growl.**

**She glared at his as if telling him to stay out of this. Everyone knows that Draco was practically a prefect, better yet, Head of house! He took out Adrette's wand and waved it in front of her. She tried to get it, but Draco had moved is back into his pocket before she could get it.**

**"Give me back my wand now!" She yelled in anger.**

**"You don't own a Slytherin or boss them around." He replied through his anger.**

**"Shut up and Give me my wand!" She protested**

**Draco waved the wand and threw it far off to a few other people. He watched the girl run down the hall to get her wand. They all went to the library, got their books and headed to get lunch before going their separate ways. Then they realized that the report wasn't due until after Christmas. A bunch of them sighed with relief. Some remembered the little Christmas party was tonight before people left for vacation tomorrow. All disappeared to there dorms to get ready for the dance, walking straight to there trunks and searching for there dress robes. If you had walked into any one of the towers and any dorm you'd find people searching through their trunks in eagerness. Its felt like a pain in the butt, but it wasn't really. Most of the girls in Gryffindor Tower were asking one another what to wear and such. It was probably all the same in all the girls' dorms in all towers. Sakura being the odd person as she was, she walked in the halls looking around at how quiet the halls were. She stopped dead in her tracks when she over heard someone speaking. It sounded like Draco, and he seemed to be speaking to someone else as well. She stayed behind the corner to listen to the voices and figure out whom Draco is talking to.**

**She looked behind the corner and was surprised to see an older man with hair and eyes much like Draco's. He seemed to be speaking to the Draco is a quick tone of some sort. She was still a little surprised, but she listened carefully. She decided just to walk by to really see who it was, so she did. She looked at the two quickly with a curious look on her face. The young dragon named boy looked at the girl and waved to her quickly. She smiled at him and waved back. She saw the older man looked over at the girl and he grinned.**

**"Ahhh! So you're Ms. Sakura Phoenix!" He said**

**"Y-yes…" She stuttered, not really knowing whom in Gryffindor's sake he was.**

**Then again, she realized who he was and she felt stupid that she didn't recognize him before.**

**"Mr. Malfoy?!" She looked stunned**

**"Why yes! I'm Mr. Malfoy." He grinned again, which made her feel worse.**

**"Uh Dad, maybe you should let her go and get ready for the Christmas party." The young Slytherin said quickly.**

**"Oh yes! The Christmas party! It's interesting how Dumbledore decided to make this." He let the girl go and she ran off extremely fast to Gryffindor tower. She ran to the girls' dorm and plopped down on her bed covering her head to hide the embarrassment that she felt. She got up and looked at all the girls getting ready. She went to her trunk and pulled out a scarlet dress robe. It had a buckle on the front, two at the shoulders, and one at the wrist. It was a dress robe from when her mother used to go to Hogwarts.**

**"Sakura! Duo's needs to talk to you!" One of the other Gryffindor girls shouted over the noise.**

**Sakura nodded and walked over to the door thanking her friend. She closed the door behind her and looked up at her short, unruly brown haired, raging violet eyed friend. He smiled at her a shook his head a little.**

**"You heard about who's here for that Christmas Party didn't you?" He questioned her quickly.**

**"Yup, already saw him. What are you, Cerberus, and Aten up to now?"**

**"Oh you'll see…you'll see." He grinned at her and tried to hide a little laughter.**

**"You know you're not supposed to get in trouble and blame it on Slytherins!" She half yelled at him.**

**"I know, but I like to get Slytherins in trouble! They deserve it! After how many times that they got Gryffindor's in trouble?" He questioned, knowing she couldn't reply.**

**"Oy… Duo, if Snape gets a Gryffindor, and I mean any Gryffindor, I'm reporting to McGonagall or Reiley." She told him.**

**"Alright, Alright, I promise!"**

**"Hmph! See you later, I gotta get ready." She waved a little and walked back into the dorms. She could hear her friend laughing at his own plan. Gryffindor was going to get it now.**


	3. Yule Ball & Much Laughter

Disclaimer: I don't own HP! That's so hard to say…eek!  
  
A/N: Alright! I know it's taking me a while, but I have my reasons! Anyways! The Duo in this story is different! It's based on one of my friends, who likes to be called Duo. So blah! Ummm Reilly is my Science teacher. She's so cool! HIIIIII!!!!! Hehehe! Lol  
  
*Draconous Potion*  
  
The girls of all towers rushed to get ready for the party. This was the only party that they would have for a while. Some girls were ready to go so they waited in the common room or went walking in the halls. One of those girls was Sakura. She walked through the halls absent-mindedly. She turned a corner and saw Duo and his friends doing something. She watched the boys for a few moments, before she walked passed them. They seemed to be one more person in the group. She looked at the other male that had recently joined the group. He had brown eyes and chocolate brown hair. He seemed to fit in perfectly. He looked much like Cerberus, but he couldn't have a twin right? With quiet moments the young Phoenix rushed to the home tower, Gryffindor. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed the Slytherins by the door. She whispered the names of the Slytherins and saw one new factor. Adrette Aubery seemed to finally get accepted into the group of Slytherins. Draco seemed to wonder where his date had gone. Akari was with Ron, Harry with a Ravenclaw girl, Risika with a Slytherin named Romeo, and Ariana was with a laughing Gryffindor. They all waited for a few moments before telling Draco they would meet him in the Great Hall. Adrette stayed with Draco because she was waiting for her date as well. She knew Snape held her partner after class. In a moment her friend Maxwell, Max by everyone, would step out of Gryffindor Tower. He was the strangest student 4th year of Gryffindor. Max and Adrette walked away to go to the Great Hall. Sakura walked over to Draco and smiled. He looked at her, but he looked a bit mad.  
  
"What's the matter Draco?" She questioned him.  
  
"Well, it seems that the girl I'm going with to the dance decided not to come out of her Tower. That or she just doesn't want to go with me." He replied, but in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Eep! Oh my! I'm sorry Draco! Please don't be mad!" She knew that if Draco was mad, he wouldn't speak to her and Snape would be extremely mean to her.  
  
"I'm only kidding." He said with a smile, "I wouldn't be mad, you were wandering the halls again, I bet."  
  
She nodded and they both walked to the Great Hall. She mumbled something under her breath, but Draco didn't catch what she said. They walked into the hall and sat with Akari and Ron. Little did they know that the Weasly Twins were spiking the punch with an insane potion. They laughed like the 17 years olds they were. Ron walked over to the bowl and got everyone a drink he passed one to Akari, Sakura and Draco. Draco and Ron seemed to be the only two that drank the punch. The two girls too grossed in their conversation. The boys laughed and stated to act strange. Draco started to break dance while Ron found a Microphone and started to sing. The girls felt so embarrassed to see the to act this way.  
  
"What will we ever do…"  
  
Soon the night ended and nobody could tell how long it was. They left and went to their dorms for a long sleep.  
  
For most people the next morning wasn't a good thing, for most it wasn't out of the ordinary. Well minus the incident that happened the other night, people seemed okay. There was one last Quidditch practice; the Gryffindors were finishing their last practice together. Oliver was happy that the Christmas season didn't affect their playing skills. George zoomed around the field knocking bludgers out of the way while Sakura helped. Ariana watched the Quaffle and chasers like a hawk and the chasers dodged each other to get the Quaffle into the goal. Harry zoomed past them all and chased the little gold sphere with wings. Fred sat in the stands pouting sadly. It must really suck to be a beater and not be able to play for the year. He watched George and Sakura beat at the bludgers before they hit the keeper, the chasers, or the seeker. He watched them land and depart. He wished he could play. He saw a blushing Malfoy walk onto the field; he waved a picture at George ho just laugh. George took the picture and looked it over.  
  
"Yup I'm sure I gave Sakura a copy of this for a Christmas gift." He grinned at the hilarious picture of Draco Malfoy break dancing in leather pants. Boy, was it a site to see when it happened and watch as the picture moved. 


	4. Christmas Day & More Laughter

**Disclaimer: Oh course I own Harry Potter! MWAHAHAHAH! (J/k)**

**A/N: I hope you liked the last Chappy.**

***Draconous Potion***

**Gentle snow had fallen throughout the weeks and made the land fresh and crisp. In the towers, only a few children were left. Thought a particular red headed boy was up early. He snuck down to the warm common room and looked for his gifts. He found so many unusually shape gifts for the other, but he ignored it. There were only five of them left in Gryffindor. Thought you would have that his brothers and sister would have stayed for a little Christmas fun. Harry and Draco went out in the early morn to play a small game of Chaser Keeper Quidditch. Ari, Hermonie and Sakura were in their dorm taking their well-deserved sleep. The red head separated the gifts then ran into the girls dorm yelling.**

**"OH BLOODY HELL RON! SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Shouted an irritated Sakura while the other girls just giggled.**

**Though of course, at this rate, they wouldn't be able to open their gifts till an hour before lunch,**

**"Come on Sakura! PLEASE! I wanna open my gifts!" Whined the blue eyed Ron as he sat on Sakura's bet hoping she'd get up.**

**"Oh alright, but only because I hate it when you whine like a puppy." She said and was quickly dragged down the stairs be the happy Ron to the Gryffindor Christmas tree.**

**"Looks like someone already set up the gifts into piles." Snickered Ari who was still in her pajamas like the rest of them.**

**"Well at least we don't have to go under the tree to look for our own!" Laughed a joyful Hermonie, though her hair seemed more in a frizz then usual.**

**"That's true too, though I could be getting sleep if Ron had not done is whining act he dose to me EVERY YEAR!" Sakura said and smiled as she sat down by the fire to stay warm.**

**They all sat down either on the floor or in a chair to open their gifts. Ron seemed to be the first to rip through his gifts. He gazed at the marble Chessboard and pieces he got. He'd never gotten such an expensive gift. He thought about it a realized that is cost almost up to 10 galleons for a chessboard and pieces like this. He found the card and was surprised to see that it was from Sakura. He looked up to see her opening the gift from his mum.**

**"Oh look! What Mrs. Weasly sent me! A nice scarlet scarf with a phoenix on it!" She said smiling brightly.**

**"That's news to me, she usually gives sweaters to us, but looks like she's gotten to scarves." Smiled Hermonie**

**"Thanks for the gift Sakura!" Ari said as she hugged the Pegasus stuffed animal close to her. It neighed and flapped its wings gently.**

**"Yea Sakura thanks for the great gift!" Hermonie said as she placed the stack of books down on the floor. "I never thought I'd get the books I've always wanted." She said playfully.**

**"Awww, you guys opened your gifts without me." Harry said pretending to sound hurt.**

**"Oh shut up Harry!" The four shouted and threw wrapping paper at him.**

**"Alright, I will then!" he said and sat down in a chair near his gifts.**

**"Thanks A WHOLE lot for the gift Sakura." Ron said as he looked at his new chess pieces. **

**Hermonie had gotten him a book on famous chess moves. Ari had gotten him a box of candy from Honeydukes. Harry gave him a robe that was like the Chudley Cannons.**

**"Thanks for all the gifts you guys…and girls!" he added before he got hit. **

**They all smiled and replied with a 'welcome' to him. They all seemed to enjoy the gifts they had gotten.**

**"Hey Sakura there's a card here for you in the tree." Harry said and handed the card to Sakura after taking it down,**

**"Thanks Harry." She said as she opened the card and read it over. "Hey Ron, it from your brothers. They said I would la- " Her own words were cut short as she started to laugh.**

**"What's so funny?" Ari said curious.**

**"This-THIS PICTURE!" Sakura yelped out with a slight stutter. "Oh my god…my side hurt!"**

**"OH I WANNA SEE!" They all shouted and she showed them. They began to howl and laugh wildly, tears in their eyes from laughing.**


	5. Torn Apart

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Yami*cries* I wish I owned Yami!!! WHAAAAA!!!!!!!! Anyways**

**A/N: I was bored and my friend and I were rping this. 'Member Asia!!!!!!!! http://www.geocities.com/goddamnwingl3/Yamij.jpg Here's a picture of Yami in his normal day clothes. Picture belongs to rightful owner. Thank you and enjoy! ^_~ **

***Draconous Potion***

**Christmas came to an end. The projects were ready and it seems like all the Slytherin and Gryffindor 4th years were ready for Snape's project, which seemed more like a test. Life was good for everyone. Thought, Snape's project on the Draconous Potion was extended. He had decided to make the pages extra long, as in 5 feet more. This was to be their final project for the year. A lot had changed at Hogwarts; a new person had arrived during the Christmas season. This person seemed to be a big fan of a Muggle show known as Yu-Gi-Oh. His hair was much the same as the character in the show. The same Tri-colored and spiky hair as everyone had seen in the show. He was quite tall for a 4th year, but really, he was a 5th year. He would wear the normal black robe for classes, but when all were free to wear what they wanted, he would wear a gray shirt with a red strip at the sleeves as well as having the cuffs buttoned nicely. The collar of the shirt was always up, but it was still nice and neat. He wore a clunky piece of jewelry on a metal chain that matched the same puzzle that the boy, Yugi had in the show.**

**"Hey Yami!" waved an auburn haired Gryffindor to the boy who turned around quickly.**

**"Hello Sakura" He said in his low voice with a smile.**

**"Whatcha doing?" She questioned, having grown interest in the tri-haired boy.**

**"Just wandering the halls. I see that the blonde boy isn't with you for once."**

**"Yea well, ya know it takes a bit of transfiguring to get away from him."**

**"Sakura! Who the hell is that?!?" Draco questioned as he glared at the other boy standing with his girlfriend.**

**"This is Yami Shaman. 'Member, he just came to Hogwarts. He was sorted into Gryffindor."**

**"Oh...right…" Draco glared at the other who just glared back.**

**Draco pulled his girlfriend behind himself.**

**"Hey Sakura, What's going on?" Said the black haired Slytherin girl that appeared outta nowhere.**

**"Glaring Contest" She said simply.**

**"I see… Wanna go get ice cream from the house elves?"**

**"Sure!" She said with a grin and walked away with her friend.**

**"Hey!" yelled Draco as he chased after the two girls, "I don't want you hanging around with that guy…he might get…attached." He said**

**"Attached? Right… sure thing."**

**Yami began to wander the halls again. The boys met and started another glaring contest.**

**"Will they ever stop?" Sakura asked between licks of her ice cream.**

**"Who knows, who cares!" Akari replied just the same, "Ya know Malfoy, you're not acting like a boyfriend. You're acting like a father!" Akari shouted.**

**"Shut up Akari!" He yelled moving his glare to his fellow Slytherin not noticing Sakura handing Yami a Popsicle. (Hehehe ICE CREAM IN ALL SHAPES AND SIZES!)**

**"I don't see the difference with her being around Ron then Yami."**

**"The Difference is because Ron isn't in love with her like this guy is!"**

**"Sure, whatever you say." She said walking off.**

**Since Draco had been arguing, he didn't notice Sakura and Yami leaving together.  Realizing this, for the first time, he cried. Draco Malfoy cried. Ron came down the halls and was shocked.**

**"Are you crying? Is Draco Malfoy crying?!"**

**"No!" He sniffed**

**"Haha! Draco Malfoy is crying!"**

**"Shut up!" He yelled.**

**"Well anyways, so you know. Sakura's outside with that Yami dude, she's crying too."**

**"What?!?" He quickly ran outside, "What are you doing to Saku-"**

**He was cut short by the Gryffindor girl's laughter. Sakura laughed while Yami just stood there.**

**"What now? I haven't done anything to her." Yami questioned the blonde.**

**"Ron said…"**

**"I guess she is having tears of laughter." Ron said walking behind Draco who immediately tackled him.**

**"Get off me!" Ron yelled kicking the Slytherin off of him.**

**"Geez, Yami only tickled me! Oops, wrong thing to say…"**

**"He what?!?!" Before Draco could lunge at the 5th year, Akari petrified him.**

**Akari said something but he didn't hear it. He was un-petrified moments later by Sakura and lunged at Yami who moved out of the way. Draco had to swerve out of the way because Sakura was standing behind Yami, before he moved. Once again she hid behind Yami again. Draco fell and got up; he was so full of rage that he chocked on it. Sakura walked over to him to see if he was all right.**

**"Draco, do you want me to get Jessica for you?" she questioned the unconscious boy.**

**Akari walked over to Yami, her friend Orlando. (SEE I PUT HIM IN JUST FOR U ASIA!).**

**"What happened?"**

**"He chocked on his own rage."**

**"Eww…ewww…ewww…" Sakura began to yell as she ran to Yami and hugged him while crying a little, "Eww! He likes Jessica! Eww!"**

**Akari walked over to Malfoy and began to poke him(*sweatdrop*)**

**"He likes Jessica! Eww!" she yelled and cried at once.**

**"What are you talking about?!" Jumped up Draco, "I find her revolting!" He shouted loudly.**

**Yami patted Sakura on the head softly to reassure her everything would be okay.**

**"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Draco shouted with anger.**

**The green-eyed Gryffindor turned around quickly and glared at the blonde. She wanted to yell at him so much.**

**"I'd like to see Sakura chew him up for once."**

**"JUST SHUT UP DRACO! HE ONLY PATTED ME ON THE HEAD TO TELL ME EVERYTHING WOULD BE ALL RIGHT! YOU'RE BETTER OFF MAKING OUT WITH JESSICA LIKE BEFORE!" she yelled angrily.**

**"MAYBE I AM! THEN YOU CAN GO AND BE AS FRIENDLY AS YOU LIKE WITH YAMI!" He yelled in reply.**

**Draco walked off and Sakura turned to look at Yami. He didn't seem to be fazed as much as her other friends who were laughing because Sakura had yelled at Draco for once.**


	6. Final Days

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Yami or Orli! *whines*

A/N: This is the final chapter in Draconous Potion. I was running outta ideas to end the year and start the next. Don't forget to review!! Enjoy!

*Draconous Potion*

School was coming to an end for everyone at Hogwarts. Yami had caught up with everyone in less then a week. Sakura was hanging more around Gryffindor Tower and with her friend Akari whose boyfriend Orlando who was sorted into Slytherin. Jessica who said she had rightful clam on his heart, which made no sense to anyone, pestered Draco. Final exams were a day right after the day they turned in the Draconous Potion. They walked into potions quietly on this bright hot day. Sakura smiled at her Slytherin companion, Akari, as they talked about what they would do over the summer. Seeing that they would end up seeing each other now and then because Orlando, or Orli as she called him now, and Yami invited both of them to a special convention.

"We'll talk about it later Akari. Let's just get through this project first." The Gryffindor spoke as she sat down next to Draco.

"Sakura, I-"

"Listen okay Draco, this is the only time I'm going to talk to you. For this project, and if you try anything to screw it up. I'll have your head on a platter when I borrow someone else's potion and transfigure into a dragon." The green-eyed girl spoke.

Draco only nodded for he knew what would happen if you upset this Phoenix. Just like at the Quidditch match a month ago. She was full of rage that someone tried to knock her brother off his broom that she started to yell loudly with the rest of the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors. Of course, that was only the start for at the end of the match she set the Slytherin's Beater on fire. He remembered every detail, because it was him who was the beater for the season. He remembered every burning detail, literally. (No pun intended.) He had ran away by the time Akari, Orlando, and Yami walked over to her to go and get some candy at Hogsmeade. Ariana had been walking out of the stadium the day she saw Draco on fire. She had used a spell to put of the fire and walked with him back to the castle. They got to know each other very well. Ari knew she didn't have feelings for Draco, because she had them for Harry. After all, Harry and her had talked more then her and Draco. Ari waved goodbye to the Slytherin blonde and went to Gryffindor Tower to speak with Harry. Draco shook his thoughts free and go to work on the potion. The potions in class were all good. Seems everyone did prepare. Ari sat in the back with Harry, laughing lightly when Harry made comments on Snape's hair. Of course Snape would never know what Harry was saying. Everyone completed their work and walked out with either smiles or groans. They were still all happy. There was only a week left of class, 4 days for exams and the last day is for celebration, the end of the year. Almost everyone quickly ran off to the Great Hall. It was lunch time, Sakura, Hermonie, Harry, Ari, Ron, Akari, Yami, and Orlando wanted to grab a bite to eat before heading to the library to get dibs on the books before anyone else did. They quickly gulped down their lunch and headed for the library. Ari had noticed the change in Sakura since she had split from their other Slytherin friend, Draco Malfoy. She still wondered what had happened, she had fallen asleep at the time, but she new of the split up. She shook her thoughts free as the reached the library…they all quickly found the books they needed and began to study. All they wanted from the Draconous Potion they had from class was their grades. They finished studying and went to their respective towers to see what was posted up for their grades.

"YES! I GOT A C! YEA!" Ron shouted happily and began to dance around like a mad man.

The girls simply laughed with the boys and looked at the chart.

"Hermonie…A…Ari and Harry…B…Yami you got a B+ on your potions project and I got an…A! Yeah!" She cheered with a smile.

Everyone seemed satisfied with their grades and they began to just simply relax. For the first time to the group of Gryffindor's amazement, they were really prepared. They began to chat absent-mindlessly throughout the night. Ron was playing against Harry in Chess. Everyone just watched amused with how relaxed Ron and Harry seemed, with the thought of exams the next day.

*Final days at Hogwarts*

The last class was over and all houses were running off to their respective house to celebrate. Everyone was cheering for the 7th years that were now leaving the school. Sakura look toward her fellow Quidditch teammates, Fred and George were great friend of hers, and they were great beaters. She walked over and hugged both of them.

"I'm going to miss ya guys. You are both great Quidditch members and especially beaters." She said with a smile.

"Awww… we'll miss you too! Just come to our joke shop and we'll give you a discount!" Fred replied with a laugh.

"Just keep beating those bludgers for us, alright?" George smiled

"Oh course, you're practically going down in Gryffindor, Hogwarts history for this." She said, smiling.

"Hey Fred! George! McGonagall's got something to show ya!" Lee Jordan yelled to them.

"See you Sakura!" They both said at the same time before running off.

"Man…it's going to be hard getting used to the quietness." Seamus said.

Everyone nodded and went to there dorms for the last time they would ever sleep in Hogwarts for a long while.

*Goodbyes*

All of Gryffindor walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They met up with all of the other houses that seemed gloomy about leaving. Sakura looked at her friends. She was going to miss them. They had been through everything together. Quidditch, Snape, Reports, you name it. She finished her breakfast quickly and headed outside. She smiled and waved to a group of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs as she walked to her friend Ari.

"I'm going to miss being here at Hogwarts. It was only my first year here and it went by so fast." She said quietly.

"As long as you have a good time then it's all okay." Sakura said and smiled, "You can always owl me or any of us."

Ari nodded and smiled at Sakura. They had gotten close and talked a lot.

"So you're with Yami now?" Ari questioned her friend with a playful tone.

Sakura blushed and looked away, "Yea I guess you can say we're together."

"I hope you have a good summer." Ari said smiling and turned to look at her friend.

"You too!" Sakura replied handing her friend a stuffed lion with all of the people from Gryffindor leaving their namre or a message.

"What's this?" Ari took the toy as it was handed to her.

"It's a Gryffindor welcome and good bye gift." She said smiling, "It has all our names on it. And I think Fred and George fixed the lion to growl at anyone trying to steal it away from you. They do stuff like that for security."

"Tell them thank you then." Ari smiled and hugged the little lion.

"Shoot, I gotta go… I still have to say goodbye to Yami. See you when we get back. Don't forget to owl." She said in a hurry and ran off after hugging her friend.

She quickly ran into a few other people that started to stall her and she was in a hurry. She quickly caught up with the Tri haired boy.

"Wait for me Yami!" She shouted and almost tripped over someone's pet cat that they left in the hall.

He laughed and caught her before she fell. They both walked out to the train and said their last good byes. Everyone seemed happy, but then again they would miss their 7th year friends. They looked back at the castle before getting onto the train. They knew this wasn't the end of seeing their yearmates. For they knew easily that with the work that Snape and the other teachers had left them for the summer. All their paths would me cross again. 


End file.
